Conventionally, regarding diesel engines, there is a case where the vaporization of fuel is not facilitated at a cold start, and startability is reduced. Accordingly, there have been known fuel injection devices that correct a fuel injection time in such a manner as to intentionally advance the fuel injection time at the cold start. When the coolant temperature of the engine is lower than a predetermined temperature, correction is made in such a manner as to advance the fuel injection time until the coolant temperature reaches the predetermined temperature, which improves the startability of the engine. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the above-mentioned engine.
The fuel injection control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 makes correction (advance correction) in which, when the coolant temperature is equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature at the start of the engine, an injection time is advanced. Also, generally, there is a case where the injection time is advanced and corrected based on an indicator except for the coolant temperature for the purpose of suppressing the generation of black smoke and the like. Accordingly, in some operating environments of the engine, there is a possibility that the injection time is excessively advanced and corrected not only by the coolant temperature but also by a plurality of indicators, and the operating state of the engine becomes unstable, or engine stall is caused.